


Headcanon ask: Marwood & Rose Tyler

by LadyPaigeC



Series: Tumblr Headcanon Ask Game [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Withnail & I (1986)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: My responses to "send me a ship and I'll tell you who..." (Marwood and Rose Tyler edition)





	Headcanon ask: Marwood & Rose Tyler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingerteaandsympathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerteaandsympathy/gifts).



• **who hogs the duvet** \- The very first shot of Rose Tyler that we ever saw was her ass in bed snugly wrapped in a blanket. If you think Marwood is gonna come between Rose and her warm, puffy blanket…you wrong.  
• **who texts/rings to check how their day is going** \- Rose. She is more tech savvy. Marwood frequently loses his phone and his wallet and he needs to beg change off people to call Rose to come pick him up from his last audition.  
• **who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts** \- Rose again. She will pick up thoughtful little gifts when she’s at a bazaar or market or even with her discount at Henrik’s. Marwood tends to forget even birthdays.   
• **who gets up first in the morning** \- Marwood. Rose likes her sleep and Marwood is a bit paranoid at getting caught at Rose’s (at least while they’re newly dating - her mother has a wicked slap).  
• **who suggests new things in bed** \- Marwood. He’s heard things from Danny that he doesn’t believe are anatomically possible, but he is curious. (Rose is flexible and blows his mind on more than one occasion.)  
• **who cries at movies** \- Rose. Marwood is more concerned with breaking down performances, Rose gets caught up in the emotion.  
• **who gives unprompted massages** \- Both. I mean have you seen Rose Tyler and Marwood? They are both gorgeous and they each have trouble keepings their hands to themselves.  
• **who fusses over the other when they’re sick** \- They both fuss in different ways. Rose is very good at taking care of Marwood. Making sure he stays in bed and relaxes. Bringing him tea. Making soup. Marwood freaks out when Rose gets sick, and if nothing else is…exuberant in his attempt to take care of her. She doesn’t really want roasted hare for dinner, but he heard it is very good for fevers.  
• **who gets jealous easiest** \- Rose has a possessive streak. And Marwood is usually easy going, but when Danny brings over the good stuff, his paranoia kicks in.  
• **who has the most embarrassing taste in music** \- Rose likes 90’s pop, Marwood likes 60’s rock. I will let you decide which is more embarrassing.  
• **who collects something unusual** \- Rose likes to keep trinkets from their dates. Marwood is just trying not to lose his shirt.  
• **who takes the longest to get ready** \- Rose. She likes to primp.  
• **who is the most tidy and organized** \- Marwood. He doesn’t have a lot of stuff, so his room never really looks cluttered. His roommate is a slob, but you can’t blame that on Marwood.  
• **who gets most excited about the holidays** \- Rose loves Christmas; but Marwood likes trips to the country.  
• **who is the big spoon/little spoon** \- Rose lets Marwood be the big spoon most nights, but lets be completely honest that it is Rose calling the shots.  
• **who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports** \- Rose Tyler does not like to lose.  
• **who starts the most arguments** \- The only time they argue is when Marwood does something insanely stupid.  
• **who suggests that they buy a pet** \- Rose sees an adorable ginger cat on the estate and starts feeding him, I don’t think anything was suggested by anyone, but they find they have a new pet soon enough.  
• **what couple traditions they have** \- No matter where Marwood is touring with his repertoire company, they always go home to London for Christmas.  
• **what tv shows they watch together** \- So you think you can dance, strictly ballroom, X factor (they love reality telly), but together they also watch any show that Marwood has a role on no matter how big or small.  
• **what other couple they hang out with** \- Rose’s best mate, Mickey, and his fiancé, Martha. They used to hang out with Withnail, but one day he just up and disappeared from their lives. More recently they hang out with other members of the theatre where Marwood is employed  
• **how they spend time together as a couple** \- cuddling on the couch, walking around and exploring any town that Marwood’s work brings them to, cooking together, flirting, lots of sex, talking, Rose helps Marwood run his lines and Marwood poses for Rose when she needs a model for her drawings  
• **who made the first move** \- their eyes met across a crowded bar and each had decided to approach the other. Rose likes to point out that she got her “hi” out before Marwood got out his “come here often?”  
• **who brings flowers home** \- Rose brings home a small bouquet of daisies once a week, but Marwood always buys her a huge bouquet of lilies when he’s landed a new job.  
• **who is the best cook** \- they are both pretty good. Neither is a gourmet chef, but they love to cook their meals together.


End file.
